


Precious Dream

by OnlyforNew



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, M/M, angel!seoho, human!hwanwoong, tw mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyforNew/pseuds/OnlyforNew
Summary: In which Seoho is an angel who literally risks it all for Hwanwoong.





	Precious Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read so may have spelling errors/tense inconsistencies. Also disclaimer angels don't have wings in this they just look like humans.

The nightlife in big cities are always a sight to behold. The night sky black as charcoal, yet not one place was dark because of the neon signs on every building. Even though it was late, it wasn't quiet. The hustle of the nightlife filled with chatter and music causes excitement to develop in the pit of the stomach of anyone who is there to hear it. The aroma of food stalls, alcohol, cheap perfume, and many other scents combined to give a scent you can only describe vaguely, as nightlife. It was chaotic but organized, and in the middle of this, all was Seoho. 

Seoho stared around at everything in wonder. He had never been to a place like this before. A place filled with so many people. It made him nervous but also excited. The reason he was there, was because he was looking for someone. Someone who he'd met and seen a million times but not really. Someone who always came to this place. That person was standing in front of him right now, in shock. 

He just kept looking at Seoho, up and down, not truly believing what he was seeing. Not truly believing that Seoho was indeed in front of him. Seoho smiled. He expected this reaction. 

Seoho realized that the other man wouldn't break the silence, probably still thinking this was a dream. So Seoho decided to do it himself.

"Where is this place?" Now Seoho knew full well where he was, but he had to think of something to break the other out of his shock. The other, realizing that Seoho had actually spoken to him and even worse, asked him a question, shook his head to gather his senses before answering.

"This is the city center," The other replied still looking at Seoho in caution as if he would disappear any minute. This made sense to Seoho though. He had only seen him in dreams before this encounter. 

"Surprised?" Seoho laughed lightly, and Hwanwoong visibly gulped.

"Who are you?" The smaller male manages to finally gather his thought enough to ask. Although he already had a clue.

"I'm sure you already know this but I was your guardian angel! But, you can call me Seoho." Seoho gave the man a bright smile, the brightest smile the man had ever seen and stuck out his hand. The man quickly looked at his hand the lifted his own to shake it gently.

"Hwanwoong. Although I'm sure you already know that Mr. Guardian Angel." Hwanwoong joked. 

Of course, he was surprised, I mean who wouldn't be? Some random dude talks to you in the middle of the town center at night claiming to be your guardian angel, you'd just accuse him of being drunk and leave. Normally that's exactly what Hwanwoong would do in this situation, but this was an exception. He knew this wasn't some random drunk. He knew Seoho was telling the truth. After all, he's had many meetings with him in his dreams. Seeing him in real life is a different experience entirely though.

Hwanwoong knew Seoho was good looking. Of course, he was, he was an angel! But even angels shouldn't be allowed to look this good, it was unfair. Hwanwoong also knew he was kind. Again, he has to be, he was an angel! But even if it was his job, the way he looked out for Hwanwoong all the time made him feel warm inside. Last, of all, he was funny. Now Hwanwoong didn't expect to call an angel funny, but the amount of utter joy and giddiness a conversation with Seoho would bring him was unmatched with anyone else. Hwanwoong wasn't going to lie to himself, he had a crush on the angel. A huge one, but alas Hwanwoong never for one minute believed he'd ever meet this angel in real life, never mind anything else. But the way Seoho was standing there, in all his glory, laughing at Hwanwoong's quite frankly terrible joke, he couldn't help but feel his heart rate speed up and his gut fill with hope.

"Do you perhaps know why I'm here Hwanwoong?" Seoho titled his head to the side his arms now behind his back. Hwanwoong's mind began to race. There's a reason he's here? Hwanwoong tried to think of all the possible reasons why his guardian angel would come visit him in person, but Hwanwoong's never been in a situation like this before, so he just didn't know. Instead of being honest with Seoho, Hwanwoong decided to answer him with a question of his own.

"Am I suppose to know?" Hwanwoong sputtered out nervously. It sounded cooler in his head. Seoho just giggled being the good sport he was. When he giggled his eyes scrunched up ever so slightly, Hwanwoong though he was going to vomit his racing heart up at the sight. 

"Well, you do know. Although you might not realize you know!" Seoho mischievously continued with the riddle theme. Seoho was going to force Hwanwoong to ask wither he wanted to or not. Hwanwoongs forehead crinkled in confusion.

"What?" Hwanwoong was defeated. 

"I'll explain. I'm here because we both wanted me to be here." Seoho's usually innocent smile turned into something more resembling a smirk and Hwanwoong was thoroughly confused.

"We both wanted you to be here?" Hwanwoong's mind started to race. Does he know how Hwanwoong feels about him? But if that was the case does that mean he felt the same since he said both? Maybe Hwanwoong was getting ahead of himself, I mean even if he didn't have a crush on Seoho he'd probably still want to meet him at least once. Maybe that was it? 

All of Hwanwoong's thoughts came crashing down as Seoho stepped closer to him. He kept walking closer and closer until he was about a centimeter away. Hwanwoong's mind stopped functioning. He was close. Really close. 

"Yes, we both wanted me to be here. I'm going to be straight up with you Hwanwoong. I know you have feelings for me, and it just so happens that I have feelings for you too. I don't have much time left here since angels can't survive on Earth but I wanted to spend some time with you." Seoho then grabbed Hwanwoong's hands and intertwined their fingers, Hwanwoong let this happen without resistance. "I wanted to be together with you for one night, maybe like a couple? If that's okay with you?" Seoho stared into Hwanwoong's eyes and Hwanwoong could swear he stopped breathing for a second. 

Hwanwoong thought hard for a moment. He wasn't dreaming, was he? Seoho just asked him that right? Seoho is the one holding his hands right now right? His hands were so big in comparison to Hwanwoong's own, they were also surprising warm for it being a cold night. Not that Hwanwoong was complaining. That wasn't the point though. Hwanwoong wasn't sure what to do because yes, this was literally a once in a lifetime opportunity but what if he got too attached? 

One more look into Seoho's soft eyes and Hwanwoong's mind was made up.

"Yes." Was Hwanwoong's short reply. Seoho eyes immediately light up and Hwanwoong had to physically stop himself from screaming at how cute he looked.

"Really?!" Seoho shouted causing several eyes from random people to be focused on the pair. Hwanwoong not caring about the looks as he was too happy smiled and nodded in return.

"Of course!" 

Hwanwoong and Seoho then decided to take full advantage of the nightlife and do some late-night window shopping. They were going to do some actual shopping but Seoho claimed that would be useless since he didn't have human money to buy Hwanwoong anything. So the two of them decided to walk through the streets and admire all the fancy stores they passed together while holding hands.

Hwanwoong couldn't help to think about how soft Seoho's hands were, they were like touching silk, and they fitted with Hwanwoongs perfectly. It was like their hands were made for each other. Hwanwoong blushed a little at the thought, he'd never say that out loud. Little did he know, Seoho was thinking the same thing.

Seoho had always wanted to be with Hwanwoong together like this. He's been watching him since they were both little. Contrary to what you might believe angels age just like humans, so to Seoho, Hwanwoong felt more like a childhood friend than just someone to look after. Of course, after spending all that time together, only watching out for Hwanwoong, feelings were bound to develop. Although Hwanwoong feeling the same did surprise him. He was thankful none the less, because of that Seoho gets to spend this night with him. He no longer needs to stop himself from latching on to Hwanwoongs hand, to compliment him, to do things any other couple who shared feelings for each other did. Just for tonight, he could be selfish, within reason and Hwanwoongs permission of course. If tonight was Seoho's last night, he'd have no regrets.

"Hwanwoong look at that!" Seoho suddenly announces breaking the silence and whatever train of thought Hwanwoong had. Hwanwoong jumped slightly and then looked to what Seoho was pointing at. He was pointing at something on the side Hwanwoong was walking on but no matter how hard he squinted he just couldn't find what he was pointing at. So he turned to face Seoho again.

"Wha-" Hwanwoong stopped. When he turned back around Seoho's face was so close to his. He could see every flaw the angel didn't have. He was beautiful. Hwanwoong's breath caught at the back oh his throat. Seoho was just smiling at him with that smile that made his heart do flips. 

"There was nothing," Seoho giggled. Loving the fact that he got to play that trick on someone while he was on Earth. Not many people knew this about him, but he always wanted to come to Earth and play jokes. Although if he said that to any of the other angels he'd probably get in a row. 

"I-I see," Hwanwoong cursed himself for stuttering, but he couldn't help it. Seoho was too close, not that he didn't like it. He was just nervous.

Seoho looked at him in confusion before realizing the position they were in. Oh. He could kiss him right now. Kiss him? Seoho has always wanted to try kissing Hwanwoong, but that was always just a want to him. He didn't think he'd ever be in a position to do it, but this was a golden opportunity. Seoho would sooner rip his arms off before passing this up. 

"Hwanwoong, feel free to say no but, can I kiss you?" Seoho muttered out while his eyes drifted to Hwanwoongs lips. He was going to confidently say it, but his voice betrayed him.  
Hwanwoong, on the other hand, thought he was about to pass out from shock. Was this real? Was this happening? Hwanwoong couldn't even trust his voice to say anything. His heart felt like it was just going to pop right out of his chest. Shakily, he nodded his head. Seoho quickly flickered his eyes up to meet Hwanwoongs, once again making sure it was okay, then he leaned in.

Their lips were barely brushing but it still sends electric shocks through the both of them. The kiss didn't last long. It was only about a second at most, but it was the best feeling any of them had ever felt. Seoho wanted more.

"Would you be terribly inconvenienced if I did that again?" Seoho cheekily smiled face still mere inches away from Hwanwoongs own. Hwanwoong on cloud nine decided to return his teasing.

"Perhaps," Seoho giggles at this and it was music to Hwanwoongs ears. 

Seoho once again closed his eyes and leaned in. He applied a bit more pressure this time so his lips were fully one Hwanwoong's, and Hwanwoong returned the pressure. It was gentle but passionate. Seoho gently grabbed Hwanwoong's hands while never breaking the kiss and Hwanwoong just smiled into it. 

At this both of them felt, that this moment, was truly perfect.

After sharing a few more kisses out on the street they both decided to go somewhere quieter. They found a park which no one was occupying and decided to sit down on a bench. The night sky was shinning with stars now. It was quiet since they were away from the busy center of town. It was chilly now that the sun had completely disappeared. It was peaceful.

They sat in silence for a while, just smiling, enjoying each other's company. Lost in their thoughts. Hwanwoong was just thinking about how lucky he was while Seoho was contemplating. He hadn't been fully honest with Hwanwoong, and he wasn't planning on being honest with him either, but now so much has happened. His feelings for Hwanwoong have somehow grown ten times larger, and he couldn't not tell him. Seoho sighed and Hwanwoong looked at him in concern. It was time he told the truth.

"Hwanwoong, I have something to tell you," Hwanwoong's heart dropped. What could it be? Could it be that Seoho was just playing him or something? Could it be that Seoho did feel the same, but realized Hwanwoong was a terrible kisser so now he doesn't? Millions of bad scenarios ran through Hwanwoong's head, but the only way to find out was to ask.

"What?" Hwanwoong tried to keep his voice as steady as he could so Seoho couldn't detect his worry. 

"You see, I didn't just come here because we both wanted me to," He drawls out trying to quickly find the right words to say. A way that would soften the blow. Hwanwoong looks at him in fear. What does that mean?

"Oh?" Hwanwoong's voice trembled that time. 

"I came here because I wanted to spend my last night with you." Hwanwoong froze as the words tried to compute in his brain.

"Last night?" 

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda illegal in Heaven to fall in love with a human." Seoho dryly laughed. 

"Illegal? Last night? Seoho are you implying what I think you are?" Hwanwoongs voice was full-on shaking now, as was his body. Seoho just gave Hwanwoong the gentlest look he's ever seen and reached out to grab his other hand with his other hand. They were facing each other now.

"I'm set to be executed tomorrow Hwanwoong." And with those seven words, Hwanwoong's whole world came crashing down.

"What?" Hwanwoong questioned tears forming in his eyes. He had to be joking. He had to have been. Not seeing Seoho in real life ever again was one thing, but never seeing him again altogether? The one who comforts him in his dreams after a bad day? The one who cheers him up enough to keep on going? This can't be right.

"I bet everything on you Hwanwoong, but don't get me wrong this isn't your fault at all. It's not mine either. Love isn't a crime." Seoho gently consoled the other while rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. 

"But, it's unfair!" Hwanwoong shouted full of emotions. Seoho nodded at the outburst. 

"Yeah, it's not. I know that after telling you this asking to continue acting like a couple would be selfish but, would you please allow yourself to return my feelings for tonight?" Seoho gazed at him with what can only be described as pure love. "Just enough to get a bit hurt?" Seoho smiled sadly, never letting go of his hands. Hwanwoong returned his smile.

"Of course, I would be happy to," A tear rolled down his cheek. Despite his words, Seoho couldn't help but wonder if the tear was from joy or sympathy.

"I know, how about we dance?" Seoho softly wiped the stray tear away. Hwanwoong furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Seoho.

"Dance?" Hwanwoong questioned confused. Seoho just smiled his usual warm smile in response.

"Like they do in the movies with no music! Waltzing without music! Wait, is that too cheesy?" Seoho said excitedly cheeks tinting slightly at the thought of having said something embarrassing in front of Hwanwoong. All it took was that and suddenly Hwanwoong forgot about all his negative feelings as he laughed at Seoho. Seoho just pouted cutely in response. 

"It was cheesy but I might just take you up on that offer," Hwanwoong smiled as he took hold of Seoho's hand and dragged him into the middle of the park.

"Quick question, can you dance?" Seoho questioned as Hwanwoong got them into position. 

"Can you not?" Hwanwoong teased which made Seoho scrunch his face up in mock hurt. 

"We don't have such things in Heaven," Seoho claimed with a pout on his face. It was taking Hwanwoong all he had to not kiss him again. 

"To answer your question, I do dance. Have I not mentioned before?" Hwanwoong asked as he moved Seoho's arm around his waist. Seoho looked to be in thought for a minute.

"I think you have briefly, but it was to complain about some guy named Geonhak that was getting on your nerves. You never mentioned if you were good or bad." Seoho relayed all the information he held on that topic and Hwanwoong nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but I'd say I'm pretty good." Hwanwoong chuckled as he began leading Seoho through the first steps.

"I'll test that theory then," Seoho giggles in reply while looking down making sure not to step on Hwanwoongs feet. Normally if Hwanwoong was actually teaching someone this, he'd shout at them for looking down, but he found with Seoho, he just couldn't do it. He just smiled happily as he watched the other try to copy where his feet went. 

"Seoho you're going to fall if you keep looking down," Hwanwoong gently encouraged him to look up. Seoho just grinned and looked at Hwanwoong.

"If I fall will you catch me and hold me tight?" He giggled. Clearly happy to be doing a human thing he’d only seen in movies. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes at the lame line but responded none the less.

"I'll never let go." He softly whispered as they came to a stop. Seoho stared at him with all the admiration he could muster in a single look. 

"I wish I could stay in this dream with you forever," Seoho said as he gently ran a hand through Hwanwoong's hair. It was just as fluffy as he thought it would be. He then cupped Hwanwoong's cheek. 

"If this is a dream then it's the most precious one to date," It was Hwanwoong's turn to be cheesy as he leaned into Seoho's hand. Seoho smiled.

They were silent for a few moments. Just looking at each other. Trying to remember as much of each other as they could before the night was over.

"I should have met with you sooner, I knew what was going to happen to me as soon as the elders caught word of how I felt. I should've escaped then and there to be with you for my remaining time. But I was scared." Seoho admitted rubbing Hwanwoong's cheek as Hwanwoong reached up to grab his hand. 

"The main thing is, you're with me now. Even if it's only for this short moment." Hwanwoong breathed. 

They were silent again, just taking in the presence of each other. 

"Hwanwoong always remember this night, please. That's all I want. Tomorrow doesn't matter to me anymore. None of what's going to happen matters. All that matters is right now, being with you. " Seoho's eyes finally started to tear up. 

"Of course, I feel the same." Hwanwoong squeezed Seoho's hand tighter.

"Hwanwoong, I love you." Hwanwoong's heart hammered in his chest as he looked at Seoho and Seoho looked back. This moment was all he needed. He knew Seoho felt the same.

"I love you more, Seoho."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @violetchanhee.


End file.
